Do you Love me?
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: What happens when Kai forgets a very important promise to Tala? 3rd chp REEDITED so reread chapters? TalaxKaixTala BL.Yaoi.
1. chp1

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Do you love me? Chapter 1_

Ya know, I'm starting to wonder whether he's here or not!

I scrunch up my nose taking a left turn on this street taking my team and I towards a park.

-Sigh-

After he first left the abbey, he promised he'd come back…for me, and he did but only to betray us, but he came back again before he left and explained to us why he did it. He then freed us from the abbey, and confessed his love for me. He...had to go back to his team but he'd be back, he promised. Then the last tournament he rejoined us. I knew why he came back, it was because he wanted to beat Tyson…and I was ok with that…whatever made him happy…but then I, along with the rest of my team had to go back to Russia to check something out. Then we never heard from Kai.

I asked Mr. Dickinson to open a room for us, and book a plane to fly us here, that way maybe we could all surprise him. But then again that wasn't the only reason.

Boris had gotten out of jail in Russia and something told me he was here. Especially when this "BEGA" thingy came out running the BBA out, I knew it was Boris. And I was right. He was here claiming that he's turned over a new leaf. Ya right changed my ass. So we decided to come back because of Boris and to see Kai, but something was wrong though. During the last tournament, when he joined our team, the Blitzkrieg boys he acted a bit different towards us all…especially me…

He expected nothing but the best, I tried my hardest but I failed him. We were both using each other, I know that…but couldn't he act a little more open to me? I knew he wanted to win, to beat Tyson but…he paid absolutely no attention to me! I thought that after his confession three years ago, I don't know…he'd act a little more…affectionate towards me? I mean if what he said actually meant something wouldn't he…be with me?

Well whatever was going on with him I still was excited to see him though. Even if he didn't really take notice I was there right beside him through the whole tournament, I still had some hope that he really does feel the way I do about him. Just the thought of him makes my stomach flip. He's just so amazing so perfect in every way. Man I'm such a lovesick dog.

I shake my head out of any other thoughts and I found ourselves walking across this bridge past the park. It was about 6:00pm and I guess we should get back before it gets dark, in awhile we'll go. As we turn our heads to see the sun that was gonna set soon-him! Just below us on the grass...it's Kai!

It was him! But he was with someone…It was Ray! That cat-boy! They…they were fucking making out! Right there! I can't believe it! All this time! Was it all a joke or something? Was his confession all a lie? I come here expecting him…well, to not be with someone…an-and…

That…that…that two-timing bastard! My hands curled into fists and I guess the rest noticed I stopped and looked towards where I was glaring. They noticed him and Bryan put a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down but I can't! I can't believe he just…I felt the same way for him and here he is…I can't…

They stopped. Finally. Crap. They looked up, and they've noticed us. Ray saw me and immediately blushed deep crimson. I just glared at the one who took my heart and smashed it. I glared at him darkly, my eyes piercing his. I hate him! I fucking hate him so much! And he's just staring! Surprised. Confused? I can't face him no more, I walk off and the others follow after me.

* * *

We walk back to the hotel in silence.

I know they're worried about me but I just can't talk right now. Everything is just so confusing! So, I just smiled the way I always do when pretending to be happy and pretend that I don't care when I really do. It works anyway; I joke about it and pretend it didn't affect me. It's good to pull off so that they won't worry. I can't let them worry. I'm their captain.

I walked towards my room and drop myself on the bed.

Fuck, I really blew it.

I come all the way from Russia just to see him! To be with him, and I come to find he's forgotten about me already and moved on thinking that I forgot about him! Bastard! He…he lied to me! I can't believe it. But I saw it. It's true. He's with Ray now, and he didn't even call me back.

I heavily sighed as I got up from my bed and walked over to the window opening it letting in the cool breeze.

The gentle cool air passing through my face gentle caressing it. The played wind rustling my hair, I lay my head down and started crying. Hot tears flowing down my cheeks falling down landing on my hands.

Well, if Kai can forget about me so easily, then I'm just gonna have to forget about him too! But I still can't forget about my mission, to bring down Boris.

* * *

Huh? Tala? What was he doing here? And…why did he look so mad at me? Did I do something wrong?

I was too deep in thought to realize Ray was looking up at me with questioning eyes.

"Um was that Tala?" He asks me. No shit.

I nodded my head and turned the opposite direction. Tala was so shocked when I finally noticed him. He then glared and stormed off, and the rest followed.

"Um Kai?" I ignore him and get up.

"Hey? Where ya going?" He purrs getting up as well wrapping his arms around my shoulders nipping at my neck. I gentle shrug him off and reply looking him straight in the eye.

"I'm going to see Tala." I state with no expression whatsoever.

"Why?" Great, now he's looking at me with such hurt and confused eyes.

Wait a minute! Hurt and confused! His eyes…Tala's eyes…that promise?

"You…you don't know what happened between Tala and I and I just remembered what I promised to him. I'm sorry Ray but I have to go see him," I say with a bit of trouble averting my eyes from those so manipulative golden ones.

Damn I'm such an idiot! How could I not have remembered! Even at the tournament I didn't say anything to him, and he didn't say anything as well. Then…then maybe he's not mad with me? No he was mad, betrayed…I betrayed him. (A/N You confused? Don't worry it'll work out in the end)

"I'm sorry," I apologize walking away from him, shoving my hands in my pockets glaring at the ground walking away.

Flashback (Kai&Tala) 

"Stupid boy! Piece of shit! You were late for training! You know the consequences!" Spat out Boris kicking the small child in the gut, causing him to spit out blood and crying out in pain.

* * *

"K-a-a-a-i-i-i-i-i-i-i! Where are y-o-u-u-u-u-u?" Called out a small icy blue-eyed boy walking down the hall not caring whether he got caught skipping his training for the mourning.

The "mean purple haired old man" took Kai away when he finally showed up for training and he had a bad feeling about it.

"Kai?" He questioned peering through a slightly opened door near the end of the hall. He had heard Kai 's voice cry out form within. Maybe he was in there? He opened the door more and stepped in. he saw that old meany kicking his friend!

"Kai!" The small flaming-haired boy cried out running towards his fallen friend but didn't get to him, when he found himself colliding with the wall falling to the floor grunting in pain.

"OW! Kai you k?" Asked the boy crawling over to Kai clutching his side. He just heard a whimper come out from the tiny curled up ball on the floor stained with dark red.

"Stupid boy! Now you're out of training as well? You both have to pay the consequences now! Guards! Maybe you two will learn to not disobey orders!"

(A/N What exactly turned this guy off? Eh… lets just say that a boy played a prank on him getting mad at anyone basically)

* * *

"Are you…o…k Kai?" breathed out Tala looking towards the badly bruised and cut boy lying next to him. Breathing heavily the other boy turned and a small smile graced his lips answering the boy beside him that he was ok.

"Yeah…are you?" Kai answered asking the same question to the redhead.

"Uh-huh," the redhead nodded.

There was a silence between the two 6 year olds, while only their hard breathing was heard throughout the room.

"Why'd you come looking for me?" Kai said through clenched teeth, gritting in pain trying to sit up facing the redhead beside him.

"Well, aren't you my friend? I was worried about you and thought that you might need my help," he answered so cutely looking to the side putting a finger to his mouth.

"You…have nice eyes," whispered Tala cocking his head to the side gazing at the crimson eyes before him.

"Uh, thank you…you too," answered Kai looking away, a tint shade of pink appeared on the bridge of his nose.

Tala smiled sitting up, "thanks."

"So, we friends?" asked Tala looking hopefully at Kai. Kai smiled nodding his head. Tala immediately forgot about his injuries and hugged Kai.

"Ouch-" Kai winced in pain shutting his eyes backing away.

"Hehe, sorry," Tala apologized letting the slate haired boy go immediately blushing falling back down on the bed sighing heavily.

End of flashback

How could you Kai? I thought you loved me…cared…but what I saw today sure proved me wrong. I really thought you loved me.

I laugh at myself thinking how anyone could love me. I'm not worth being loved. I just have to forget about him just as he forgot about me, yeah, that's what I'll do.

Hm, maybe I should go talk to him, ya know? Just get this all sorted out. He loves Ray; Ray loves him, simple as that. Yeah, I will go and find him and…it's hopeless. I can't go talk to him. It'd hurt too much…but I have to I have to at least see him one last time, even if he's with Ray…let him know that I still want to be his friend? And maybe he could help me with Boris?

* * *

Tala…where could you be? I've searched everywhere for you, and I still haven't got a clue to where you are, let alone where you're staying! 

I sigh bringing my head down. It's late, but I can't give up now knowing that you're still somewhere here feeling hurt and betrayed. I can't bring myself to ignore you and just get in the same bed as Ray as if nothing ever happened.

Tala where are you? I know you want to see me too. You're not the kind of person to just leave like that with out saying good-bye. You like to make them very personal. Just show yourself will ya?

I walked back to where I was earlier with Ray and lay myself on the grass. I sigh heavily looking up at the sky. The moon full in view and stars twinkling all around it.

Tala…

I hear footstep and the crinkling of leaves and grass, and the crunching of dirt and the snapping of twigs coming from my left. I don't turn, it's probably Ray coming to look for me. I have no desire to see him, not yet, not until I spoke with Tala.

The person lies down next to me in the same position as me. It isn't Ray; usually he'd kiss me or just lay right on top me. Could it really be the one who I was looking for? I turned my head to see just who it was next to me and saw…

* * *

Author's note: so? Was it Tala? Or was it Ray? Well, is it worth continuing?

Review telling me so!


	2. chp2

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Do you love me? Chapter 2_

Well, I pick myself up, dry the tears away and step out of the hotel once again gaining questioning glares from my teammates. I'll explain to them later where I was going, right now, I don't really know where I'm going exactly, just that I have to find Kai.

I close the door behind me sighing heavily using the stairs instead of the elevator. I walk out of the building and walking back to only place I know, to that bridge where I saw him and Ray together.

I reach my destination and I guess there's luck on my side. He is right there staring up at the sky. I look up, it's really clear tonight. Not a cloud in sight. I walk over to him. He doesn't seem to notice me, maybe I should turn back, and I don't think he wants to see me. No! I have to talk to him.

I continued walking towards him and I lay myself down beside him, arms behind my head staring up at the sky just as he is.

Normal POV

The two boys stayed like that for just a few seconds when the slate haired boy's curiosity got the better of him. He just had to turn his head to see who was beside him.

His crimson eyes grow large as he immediately gets up staring at the redheaded Russian before him.

"Tala!" Kai exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Tala answered sitting up looking up at Kai.

"What? Surprised to see me?" The sky-eyed boy questioned quirking an eyebrow at the confused teen before him.

"I…" Kai started. Nothing was coming out. He couldn't say anything. '_Damn! Just seeing him makes me so nervous. Damn he's hot! And it's only been a year! Wow. Damn I can't believe I didn't notice him when we were partners in the last tournament! Damn he's fine. No! I can't think like this! I have to talk to him. Fucking hormones!_'

"Uh Kai?"

"Huh? Oh yah um, what did you say?" Kai asked shaking his head riding thoughts and sitting back down next to Tala.

"Um I asked you how you were doing?" Tala repeats lying back down looking up at the navy sky.

"I've been fine…you?"

"Ok I guess," shrugged Tala closing his eyes.

"Listen…Tala I…"

"Don't worry about it." The redhead interrupts referring to what he had witnessed earlier, silencing Kai waving a hand in the air.

"I just wanna ask you something. Did you mean what you said a year ago?" Tala asks creating a flashback.

Flash back

"Kai," whispered Tala looking down, hands clenched in fists.

"Tala, listen, I'm sorry I had to leave you in the abbey when we were young. And then I came back, but only for the power of Black Dranzer. I-I-I don't deserve your forgiveness, and yet you let be on your team and only to be betrayed again. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness again, but if you could I…" Kai apologized standing behind Tala, staring down at the ground, ashamed at what he's done to his friend…or at least once _was_ friend.

"You don't have to apologize Kai…it's my fault, besides I actually thought that maybe, just maybe you'd…"Tala started then trailing off.

"I'd what?" Kai asked looking up at the redhead before him.

The light of the moon shinning on his face, casting somewhat glow to his pale skin, his blue eyes reflecting those of ice cubes, so clear, so innocent, but it held so much pain and betrayal.

Kai never wanted his wolf to feel such pain. Tala turned to face him.

"I…you…" he stuttered not meeting Kai's gaze, it was too penetrating, and hard to focus on what he was saying. Kai couldn't take it any more. Just seeing Tala like this! It was too much! He was just so vulnerable!

Kai reached up putting a hand on his cheek. Brushing his lips against Tala's as he pushed forwards. Tala's blue eyes opened wide as he finally processed what was happening, and he kissed back gaining Kai to get all excited, and placing his tongue against Tala's lips asking for entrance, which he gladly allowed slipping his own tongue into Kai's mouth, each tasting the other. The kiss lasted for just a few seconds, hot and passionate, when air turned out to be a problem. Heh, who'd thought air was such a problem?

"Kai?" Tala started looking up at Kai.

"Tala, I-I love you" Kai stated looking at Tala, anxious for some response.

Tala's eyes glinted with happiness.

"I love you too Kai! I've felt this way ever since you rejoined us. I just didn't know how you felt about me!" Exclaimed Tala joyously looking at Kai.

But soon that smile faded, Tala turned his face away from Kai.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked cupping his chin bringing Tala's face to face him.

"You have to leave," he replied looking down sadly, tears wielding up in his eyes, betrayed…confused lost of all hope.

Kai planted a gentle chaste kiss on Tala's lips.

"Don't worry, I'll be back, I promise you Tala," promised Kai smiling a real smile **only** for Tala

End of flashback

"Hm, I guess…"

"No Kai! I want the truth," declared Tala sitting up facing Kai, ice-burning fire, (A/N who'd thought that ever happen?)

"Well…"

* * *

Author's note: ok I think I'll leave it there! lol thanks for all the reviews! That's what keeps me writing! 


	3. chp3

Author's note: hi everyone who's reading this! I've had a major writer's block with all of my fics, but no worries, I'm out of it and writing the next chapters for each of my fics well I hope you enjoy this chp! R&R

Disclaimer: no I don't.

_Do you love me? Chapter 3_

"Well…" Kai started as Tala looked expectantly at him, but he was cut short from his sentence.

"Hey! Kai! There you are!" Ray had sprinted from the bridge just above them, down to where Kai and Tala sat. The raven-haired neko-jin ran up to Kai getting a curious look from Tala and an annoyed one from Kai, which Ray just shrugged off smiling innocently at them both.

"Uh? Did I interrupt something?" He questioned getting a nod from Kai and Tala looking away suddenly interested in the tree not too far from them.

"Hehe, sorry, I was just getting worried about you," Ray apologized wrapping his arms around Kai, Tala got very uncomfortable and stood up. Ray kept on snuggling Kai as Kai tried to struggle out of his grasp.

"Wait! Tala!" Protested Kai trying to stop the flushed redhead.

"Nah, your busy. Besides Bryan's waiting for me," Tala excused nodding his head towards the tree he was looking at earlier, (A/N well, not THAT earlier) and sure enough Bryan was there, sending disgusted looks to Kai and Ray. (A/N hey I would too) Tala flashed a fake smile to Kai and jogged towards Bryan. Kai watched him go and whispered, "no…I…"

"Hey Kai?" Ray inquired seductively, suggesting something while nibbling on his earlobe.

'_Doesn't he know when to stop? Especially in front of Tala like that. I feel really disgusted with myself now, damn why do I feel this way!_' Kai thought mentally sending a glare to Ray.

"Ya?" Kai grunted watching his two ex-friends leave.

"It's cold, lets go back to our apartment," Ray suggested evilly smirking, giving Kai the hint that it was going to be rough tonight.

'_Uh stop trying Ray._'

"No, I don't feel like it," Kai sighed getting up.

'_Why do we even do it?_'

* * *

He was in his room, the room he shared with Bryan. When they came back, everyone was glad to see that he was ok, but they could tell something was wrong. Coming back, Tala said not a word to Bryan, it was very odd. The two were awfully close and the silence between them was…weird.

Now he was alone. Again.

The rest of his team were discussing what might be wrong with him, in the end, nothing came out, just that he had a rough day. After all seeing as Kai broke the promise, why wouldn't Tala be upset?

The door creaked open and Bryan stepped in. Tala laid on his bed, back turned to the door, his icy blue eyes staring out the window, looking up at the stars.

"Hey," greeted Bryan closing the door behind him. Sitting on the edge of Tala's bad.

"Listen, I know what happened today wasn't what any of us wanted, but you're just gonna have to forget about him," Bryan states hoping to get his captain in a lighter mood putting a comforting hand on Tala's bare shoulder.

Tala sighed getting up, the light from the moon complementing his soft creamy skin. Bryan was in aw, sure he saw Tala with no shirt on before, but not ever like this!

"Bryan…" Tala started looking into his lilac coloured eyes.

"Yeah?" Bryan responding taking his hand off, but just as his hand left, Tala shivered wrapping his arms around Bryan's waist. Tears spilling out from his eyes whimpering something Bryan could not catch. What was wrong with him? Tala would never act like this! Never.

"Tal-"

"Please Bryan…stay with me?" Bryan did not know what he was asking for, so he looked at him confused.

"Sleep with me? I feel really lonely." Tala pleaded looking up at him with lonely eyes. Bryan nodded understanding what he wanted.

* * *

Author's note: ok, I redid all of the chapters :) rid them of any mistakes, added stuff, and took out some stuff. I know you can't review again but I'm sure you're excited about the next chapter right? It's going along the plot of G-revolution ok? Might be boring for a while (A/N sometimes I get bored reading stuff from the show) but I'll skip to the main parts ok? Basically the KaiTala moments :3 well see you all soon…hopefully –sweatdrop-


End file.
